


I Think That Possibly, Maybe (I'm Falling For You)

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at a Wayhaught coffee shop AU! This is a one shot... for now at least :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think That Possibly, Maybe (I'm Falling For You)

Waverly hurried about behind the counter, making sure everything was in order. She carefully stacked the plates and cups that the patrons of the Earp Café had left lying around from the previous night and then carried them over to the sink so that they could be rinsed off. Once she had made it to the sink - without breaking any of the dishes - Waverly braced herself for what would inevitably come next. The sink hadn’t been working properly for the past little while, and as a result, every time she turned on the tap, water would spray everywhere. She slowly twisted the knob, eyes half shut.

Almost instantly, a stream of water erupted from the nozzle. Waverly was startled by the sudden ice cold blast. She tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late. Although she had come to expect it by now, her uniform had gotten soaked yet again - and right before the café opened too. Waverly sighed and went in search of a towel so that she could dry off. _Someone really needs to fix those taps_ , she thought to herself. Fortunately for her, there happened to be a towel hanging on the edge of the countertop. Waverly began to wring out her wet apron with it, not noticing that the bells hanging above the door had chimed.

“Hey, are you open yet? Or am I too early?”

Waverly looked up and found herself face to face with a red-headed woman. She was tall and fair, and wore a police officer’s uniform. Her brown eyes seemed to shine in the light that was reflected through the window.

“Oh, um, we’re actually just opening up now,” Waverly replied, glancing at the clock. Her eyes travelled from the clock down to her wet apron and then back to the other woman’s eyes. “Did you want to order something?”

The woman smiled.

“Yes, I would! Could I get a breakfast bagel and a cappuccino? To go.”

Waverly grabbed a notepad and started to write down her order.

“A breakfast sandwich and a cappuccino, ok… could I get your name? For the cup, I mean. We write people’s names on cups here…”

Waverly wasn’t sure why she had rambled on like that, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

“It’s Haught.”

“Yes, it’ll be a hot drink… unless you want an iced cappuccino?”

“Well, you asked for my name…” The woman’s lips curved upwards in a smile, and she extended her hand towards Waverly. “Officer Haught.”

Waverly blushed, feeling silly at her mistake.

“Oh! So Haught - that’s actually your name then?”

The woman - Officer Haught - laughed.

“It is!” she said. “Don’t worry, I get that a lot. And you must be Waverly, right?”

Noticing the bewildered look on Waverly’s face, Officer Haught clarified her statement.

“I mean, that’s what it says on your name tag.” She paused, mid-thought. “Hold on a minute! You wouldn’t happen to be Waverly Earp herself now, would you?”

Waverly blushed. She was used to being known simply by association with her older sister, Wynonna. Wynonna was well-known in town because she had inherited the Earp Café from their great-grandfather, Wyatt Earp, after he had passed away. It had become a town landmark over the years, for Wyatt had been somewhat of a local celebrity. Aside from owning the Earp Café, he dabbled in authorial pursuits, writing a number of bestselling books about the occult.

“Yes, that’s me!”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Waverly Earp.”

Officer Haught leaned forward, resting her elbows on the countertop.

“You have?”

Waverly blinked in surprise.

“Well you have quite the reputation around here! I’ve heard people say that not only are you super charming, but you also make the best cappuccinos in town.”

Most people who came to the café only knew Waverly by extension of Wynonna. It was always “Waverly Earp, Wynonna’s little sister,” or “Waverly Earp, Wyatt’s other great-granddaughter”, never just her name. So for Officer Haught to know her as Waverly Earp, maker of the best cappuccinos in town, caught her by surprise. In a good way.

“Well, I hope I haven’t disappointed you,” Waverly responded, giving Officer Haught a small smile.

“Hardly. In fact, after meeting you,” Officer Haught continued, “I agree with them. About the first thing at least.”

She leaned forward a little more.

“‘Cause I’m still waiting on that cappuccino.”

Her eyes met Waverly’s for a brief moment, and Waverly found herself staring into them a little bit longer than she should have. She could feel Officer Haught’s eyes upon her as well, taking her in. Waverly blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her apron, which was still wet from the whole sink incident.

“Oh right, your order!” Waverly blurted, feeling flustered. She had completely forgotten. She went to get the breakfast bagel, heating it up. Then, she grabbed a paper cup and uncapped the Sharpie marker sitting on the counter.

“Haught… how do you spell that?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Officer Haught replied. She reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of business card. Then, she slid it across the counter so that Waverly could read it.

“H - a - u - g - h - t,” Waverly said each letter aloud as she wrote it on the cup. “There we go.”

She put the marker cap back on and took another quick glance at the card Officer Haught had given her.

“So your first name’s Nicole?” Waverly asked while grinding up the coffee beans.

“It is indeed,” Officer Haught - Nicole - said with a smile.

“So how long have you lived in Purgatory for?” Waverly asked. “I don’t remember seeing you around and I think I would have remembered your face! I’m pretty good with faces.”

The timer on the microwave oven beeped and Waverly went to retrieve the breakfast bagel, which she slid into a paper bag. She set the bag on the counter in front of Nicole. Waverly picked up the milk carton and poured some milk into a small pitcher, then she put the steam wand in to create a frothy foam.

“Oh, I moved here a few months ago,” Nicole replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Because of work.”

“Have there been any exciting cases?” Waverly asked.

“Not really… well, we were originally sent down here to check out this abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow in interest.

“That sounds pretty exciting!”

“There were reports saying that it was haunted,” Nicole continued. “But no one was able to find any evidence, so they just dismissed it.”

She lowered her voice a little. “I’ll tell you though, I still think there might be something to this whole paranormal thing. That’s what made me want to take the job at the station here, so if anything comes up I can investigate… you don’t think that’s crazy, do you?”

Waverly laughed.

“No, of course not! I’m an Earp after all… tales of the supernatural kinda run in the family. Demons and ghosts and all that jazz.”

“Of course,” Nicole said with a smile. “Should’ve known.”

Waverly shyly ducked her head, then walked over to the coffee machine. She took the shot of espresso she had made over to the counter and was just about to start pouring it into Nicole’s cup, when Nicole suddenly spoke again.

“So, are you doing anything after your shift?”

Her concentration broken in that brief instant, Waverly dropped the espresso shot, missing the cup completely. Instead, her shirt was now decorated with the coffee meant for Nicole’s cappuccino. She looked at the brown stain in horror. First the sink incident, and now this.

“I’ve got plans with my sister, because we had plans to do a thing… and I totally just ruined your drink! I’m so sorry!”

Waverly ran a hand through her hair and looked at Nicole, feeling embarrassed.

“I could make you a new one?” she offered meekly.

“As much as I’d love that, I’ve got to head to work,” Nicole said apologetically. She picked up the bag with her breakfast bagel in it and tucked it under her arm.

Waverly sighed.

“I don’t know what happened,” she said. “One second it was in my hand, and the next it was on my shirt!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Nicole said. “I guess this gives us a reason to see each other again, since now you owe me a cappuccino.”

“But how will I-?”

“My number’s on the card.”

Waverly looked down at the card and realized Nicole was right.

“Oh! I’ll call you then! When I don’t have any plans, of course. Because I’m a planner, I like to plan things.”

She laughed nervously.

“Well, if you can find time to pencil me in, I’d love that cappuccino.”

Nicole winked. Then, she began walking towards the door.

Waverly felt heat creep across her cheeks, although she wasn’t entirely sure why she was blushing. She had never felt so flustered in her life. And today had been like every other day - except for Nicole showing up. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about the redhead that made her feel this way. Whatever it was, Waverly knew in that moment she would be seeing Officer Nicole Haught again. And the next time she did, she’d hopefully be giving her the cappuccino she ordered instead of wearing it.


End file.
